


My Everything

by kimseqkjin



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, blood mention, im new to this, its pretty short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimseqkjin/pseuds/kimseqkjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"My heart seemed to retract and my breath stuttered and that's when I started sobbing. I let everything go just like you did."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, love. 
> 
> This is my first ever work I posted on ao3. Please leave feedback and tell me if I should do more :) btw if you're confused, I made it vague so you can put whoever you want as the characters. But either way Jack, Phil, or Steve dies.
> 
> Thanks babes
> 
> —  
> UPDATE:
> 
> Added a new pairing. You can now interpret the characters as Stony/SteveTony/Steve Rogers & Tony Stark.

Those eyes were never so dull.

So dead. 

The way they poured never ending tears. The way their blue tint was faded to a grey. The way their pupils were dilated in shock. It terrified me. 

Blood trickled onto my lap as I held you in my arms for the last time.

You looked up at me in a weak, feeble way. It took everything to not just die there with you. The last thing I heard your honey voice say was near a whimper.

A broken,

a shattered,

"I love you."

Then came the smallest smile. The smallest crack of happiness or empathy or joy. It was the last thing I saw on your face while you were alive.

Your breathing came to a halt and your once baby blue eyes were now empty. No feeling or emotion. Empty.

I stared into those voids. I was in search of something... of anything.

I found nothing.

My heart seemed to retract and my breath stuttered and that's when I started sobbing. I let everything go just like you did. It all came down in waterfalls, each tear bigger and heavier than the next. My brown eyes were nothing more than a patch of muddy dirt. 

You were my everything. 

All that I ever had.

All that I ever will have.

But now you're gone.

And now I have

Nothing.


End file.
